The Trip and the Genome
by Zidane Tribal loves Dagger
Summary: This is a FFIX story with a twist. The characters are going to Maui, and the three girls are...I ain't going to say, but read it and find out! Please R & R (Chapter 1 is up, and working on Chapter 2)
1. Preparation for the Trip

The Trip and the Genome

By Zidane Tribal loves Dagger

A/N: Hello all you readers. This is going to be a different twist to the FFIX characters, because they get to go to Maui! I just thought this up playing FFIX and thought how cool it would be to send the FF characters to Maui. I am going to try and hope for the best! Please R&R, no flames please.

Disclaimer: I don't own Squaresoft or their games. They belong to them, and only thing I am using that is mine is Goken, Sarah, and the places, and technically the places belong to the US Government…so I guess I only own Goken and Sarah.

Chapter 1

The Preparation for the Trip

"Zidane, did you get the tickets?!" Dagger Tribal-Alexandros yelled from the bedroom.

"Yeah, they are on the counter!!" Zidane Tribal yelled from the kitchen, where he was getting himself something to eat.

"What time are Goken and Sarah coming?!" She yelled again, coming down the stairs in a white blouse with orange skirt. Her brunette hair tied up in a orange scrunchi.

"They said about eight or so," Zidane said, whistling at his wife. He was wearing a light yellow shirt that looked Hawaiian and brown khakis with a hole cut for his tail.

"Adelbert!!!" Beatrix Steiner yelled from the top of the stairs, "Hurry up and get down here, or I will have to drag you down here!!"

"I'm coming!" Adelbert Steiner yelled back, trying to pull up his black jeans over his huge hips.

Beatrix shakes her red hair, "Why does he continue to sleep in, when everyone else is getting ready...I will never understand him."

"Beatrix, are you guys packed and ready?!" Dagger asked, leaning on the counter in the kitchen.

"Yes we are," Beatrix said, going to the cupboard and pulling out a box of Fruit Loops, "But Adelbert is having a hard time with his pants."

"He always has trouble," Zidane said, sitting at the big round table, eating some Cheerios.

"Zidane, so do you with your tail," Dagger said, turning and looking at her husband.

"Not as much trouble as he does!" Zidane retorts.

Dagger looks at Zidane and shakes her head, "Whatever Zidane." Then she looks at her watch, "it's already 7:30, where's Eiko and Vivi?"

"Did you forget that Eiko can't go?" Zidane said, laughing, "and Vivi is behind you."

"Wha!" She turns around and looks at Vivi, who was about 4' tall, "Sorry Vivi, I did not know that you were behind me."

"It's alright," Vivi said, dressed in a blue shirt and white pants, with his mage hat on.

Dagger seems to be impatient, "The plane leaves in another two hours..."

"Honey, we are only fifteen minutes away from the airport, so sit down and relax and eat some Cheerios," Zidane offered the box to his wife, which refused it, but sat next to him.

"Adelbert!!!! *yawn* Are you coming down!!!" Beatrix yelled, only to jump by a familiar muscular arm.

"Don't shout, I am right behind you," Steiner looks at Beatrix, who was still stunned, so he removed his arms, only to get knocked over by Beatrix.

"What did I tell you about scaring me!!!" he yelled, shaking Steiner's head.

"Steiner, just give up and come over her and eat breakfast. Goken and Sarah will be here in about fifteen minutes."

"Then tell Beatrix to get off of me," Steiner said, lifting his wife over his head.

"You are on your own," Dagger said, looking at Zidane, "should we be lugging out our luggage to the car?"

"Yeah," Zidane said, looking at Steiner, "Steiner, why don't you put her behind you and get up and help me with this luggage?"

"I'm trying, but she won't let go!" Steiner shouts, as Zidane looks over to Beatrix, who is holding onto his hand.

"Beatrix...he is going to go help me," Zidane looks at the woman, "He ain't going to leave you."

Beatrix gives Zidane a glance, "Fine, but he better be back quick!" She gets up and grabs her box of Fruit Loops and poured her a bowl and sits next to Dagger.

Once Zidane and Steiner were out of earshot of the women, Zidane looks at Steiner, "Man...did you notice something?"

"What?" Steiner asked, looking at Zidane oddly.

"You already know...hopefully she won't be due for another two to three months..."

"I know that Beatrix is pregnant..."

"And to imagine...I haven't done that to Dagger yet...she still wants to wait...so I am going to wait," Zidane grabs the bags that were at the door and picks them up, after he opens the front door.

"You eventually will have a child," Steiner said.

"I know, I know," Zidane said, pulling out his keys and pushing the keyless unlock button to their 2003 Dodge Grand Caravan.

"Zidane..." Steiner shakes his head, "lets get these bags in the car before the others get here."

They put the bags in the trunk, as Goken's 2001 Ford Taurus pulls up into the driveway. Zidane peers behind him, looking at the two pulling up. Goken, already 19, and his wife, Sarah, who was the same age as Dagger, which was 18, got out of the car. Sarah having a hard time as well, since she was pregnant as well, even further than Beatrix, "Hey you two!" Zidane said, shutting the trunk door of the van.

"Hey Zidane," Goken said, putting his keys into the pocket of his blue carpeter pants.

Zidane looks at his watch and chuckles, "You guys are here early. It is only seven fifty."

"I know," Goken said, "Sarah wanted to get here and talk to Dagger and Beatrix."

"They are inside the house," Steiner said to Sarah.

Sarah looks at Goken and smiled, her facial features show that she was a very beautiful woman. Her blonde hair was up in a ponytail, and it swinged behind her as she walked up to the door, opening it and going inside.

"You two," Zidane said, shaking his head after Sarah had entered the house, "You all decided to jump the gun, huh."

"Whatever Zidane," Steiner looks at his watch, "We need to finish up inside, so we can get ready to go."

"I know geez," Zidane replied, going back inside the house, and going up to all of the rooms, shutting the doors, and making sure that everything was in it's place upstairs. Then he came down the stairs, going back to the kitchen and loaded the dishwasher with the dishes and glasses that they have used the previous night and that morning, and ran it. He looked up to see the three girls at the table, talking amongst themselves.

"Hey Zidane," Goken said, walking into the kitchen behind him, "Would it make more sense to take your van, than just two cars going?

"Probably," Zidane said, "because there is only seven of us, and that van seats eight, so yeah," He nods to Goken, "Go ahead and put your things in the back. There is still plenty of space in the back of it. It is unlocked."

"Alright," Goken said, going back outside to put their things in the back of Zidane's van.

Zidane turns to the ladies at the table, "You guys about ready to go?"

"Yeah, in a minute Zidane," Dagger said, looking at Sarah and giggling.

"Oh brother," Zidane says, as the dishwasher stopped, and he dried off everything and put it away.

"Zidane...." Dagger whispered into his ear while he was putting away the dishes.

"Yeah?" He asked, turning to face her, which her face was red from blushing, "What are you blushing about?"

"I need to tell you something...." Dagger said, putting her arms around his neck.

"What is it?" Zidane asked curiously.

"Remember that night at the beach?"

"Yeah...." Zidane stuttered, knowing what she is going to say next.

"Well...um....." Dagger turns back to Beatrix and Sarah, which they give a nod, "Um....I'm pregnant...as well..."

Zidane's eyes grew wider than silver dollars, and he collapsed on the floor with a thud.

"What's that noise?" Vivi asked, as he walked into the kitchen and looked at Zidane's carcass on the floor, "What happened to him?"

"I hold him something."  
"Told him what?"

"That I am pregnant."

"You got to be joking!" Vivi exclaimed, looking at her, but he notices that her expressions is serious, "Congratulations."  
"I wonder how Zidane is going to take it, after he wakes up?" Sarah said, standing up and holding her stomach.

"I don't know," Dagger said, chuckling.

"Are you all ready to go?!" Goken said, looking at everyone in the kitchen.

"Yeah, as soon as Zidane wakes up," Dagger said, picking Zidane off of the floor and putting him in the chair.

"I think I can take care of that," Goken goes over to Zidane, and punches him in the face, hard. That seemed to wake Zidane up, as he jumped up and looks around.

"Zidane," Dagger said, wrapping her arms around his neck from behind.

"Did you...just say what I thought I heard??" Zidane asked, looking up at her.

"Yes I did..."

"Oh brother..." Zidane looks up to Goken and Steiner, who just entered the kitchen, "We have three pregnant women here."

"How do you have thr-" Steiner asked, being cut off in mid-sentence by Vivi.

"Dagger's pregnant as well," Vivi said.

"Well Zidane, I guess your wish comes true, after all!" Steiner says.

"Yeah...." Then Zidane shakes his head, "Lets go, if we are going to get to the airport in time."

They all get up and go to the van, which Zidane was the last one to get into the driver's seat, because he made sure that the doors were locked and everything was secure. When they were on the road, Zidane set the van into cruise, "Boy, I didn't know what this would happen."

"Well, it did, so be happy about it," Steiner said from the back seat.

"I am, but I didn't expect three pregnant women to go to Maui with us….this is going to be fun," Zidane muttered.

"And why is that?" Dagger asks, putting her hand on Zidane's shoulder.

"Because there are going to be a lot of raging hormones!" Zidane busted out laughing.

"Oh really," Beatrix chipped in from her seat next to Steiner.

"Yeah," Zidane said, "but it's cool, because I am going to be a daddy."

"Well, I guess we will have little Genomes/Summoners in the house," Dagger said, chuckling a bit as well.

"But there is going to be a problem here," Goken said, "What happens if we get stuck there…and Sarah goes in labor?"

"We will have to take her to the hospital," Zidane said, looking up in the rearview mirror to look at Goken, "Don't you think?"

"Yeah!" Goken said, shaking his head.

"Ask a stupid question, get a stupid answer," Vivi said, trying to make a joke.

"Alright, simmer down," Sarah said, smiling, "Zidane, are we almost there?"

"Yeah, we are about five minutes away," Zidane said from the driver seat.

The rest of the trip to the airport was quiet, but when Zidane pulled the van to a stop in front of the airport, everyone got excited. Zidane and Goken brought out the bags and sat them on the curb, while Steiner and Vivi helped Beatrix and Sarah out of the van. Dagger climbed out of the front seat and stood next to the luggage, "I got to put the van somewhere, I will be right back," Zidane said, jumping back into the driver seat and pulling the van away from the curb. He finds a parking space near the entrance, and he parks there, getting out and shutting the door, and putting on the alarm system. He walks up to the others, his hands in his pockets, "Well, here we go." He picks up a few bags, as well as Goken and Steiner. The seven make their way through the airport and they check in at the desk, "What gate are we at?" Dagger asks the lady behind the desk.

"You are boarding at gate 5A," the lady said, smiling at the bunch.

"Thank you," Sarah said, grabbing the tickets and walking beside Goken and holding her stomach at the same time.

"Well, there's the gate!" Vivi pointed out, walking toward it.

//Attention all passengers on flight 890 for Maui, please board the plane now at Gate 5A, I repeat. All passengers on flight 890 for Maui, please board the plane now at Gate 5A.//

"I guess that's our cue!" Beatrix said, walking toward the gate, and handing the person there her ticket.

The others handed their tickets to the person, and boarded the plane. Zidane and Dagger took a front seat, near the movie projector, followed behind them by Goken and Sarah, Beatrix and Steiner behind them. Vivi sat next to Goken and Sarah.

"These seats are comfortable!" Zidane exclaimed, rubbing his butt in them.

"Zidane, I wonder if you aren't a child sometimes," Dagger said, laughing at Zidane and wrapping her arms around his.

"Maybe I am, but I am not a child," Zidane said, and the only thing he got from Dagger was a confused look, "Maybe I act like one, but I am not one," Zidane said, hopefully trying to clear things up.

"I know you aren't but sometimes you act like it," Dagger said, smiling at Zidane and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"So, I wonder what kind of movie that they are going to show," Zidane asks, hoping to get an answer from someone.

"I think it is, "The Cell," with Jennifer Lopez," Goken said, looking at a sheet of paper, "But I don't think that would be a good idea to watch that one on the flight."

"Why not?" Beatrix and Sarah asked at the same time.

"Because it is quite violent," Goken explained, "And women die in this….it will make everyone sick even more, if you are already sick in the beginning of the flight."

"Are they showing any others?" Zidane asks

"Yes, the other one is called, "Fast and the Furious."

"I love that movie!" Vivi exclaimed.

"I do to," Dagger said.

"I think everyone likes that movie," Steiner said, leaning back in his chair a bit, "I like those cars."

"Heh, I like Mia," Zidane said, only to get a push from Dagger, "Hey, I said I liked her, but I didn't say I want to be with her. I wanted you, and I finally got you."

"Oh Zidane," Dagger said, shaking her head, "I wanted you to, and I finally got you as well."

"Oh brother," Vivi said, shaking his head, and pushing down his mage hat, "To much love in the air."

"So what if there is," Zidane said, looking behind him to Vivi, "are you going to do anything about it?"

Vivi looks at Zidane and shakes his head, "No, I am not going to do anything about it. But it will be funny to see someone saying something about it."

"I doubt that," Sarah said, laying her head on Goken's shoulder and starting to fall asleep, "I got up to early, and…*yawn*…this pregnantcy is making me sleepy…." Then she falls asleep.

"She was tired," Goken said, leaning back in his chair and holding Sarah.

"I see that," Zidane said, as he laid back and curled up into a ball and felll asleep himself.

The rest of the trip was quiet one for the bunch. Most people sat and worked on their laptops or watched, "The Cell," which a lot of people screamed on. Zidane slept up to the beginning of the "Fast and the Furious." He looked at Dagger and smiled, "I bet you love Dominque."  
"What if I do?" She said, looking at Zidane with a curious glance.

"Then you can't say anything to me about Mia," he said with a smile.

A/N: Hey, how are you enjoying the first Chapter?! I will try to update on this one more, but I don't know if I can keep up with this….wait…I can. So I will try to get Chapter 2 up soon, so you call can read it and give me good reviews on this, and like I said, NO FLAMES!!!!!! OR I WILL GET ANGRY!!!! .;; 

Completed: June 18, 2003


	2. Kuja's a Man, but Who's She?

Chapter 2

Kuja's A Man, but who's She?

As they land at the airport, Zidane gets up and checks everyone, who seemingly passed out from the flight. The only other person who was awake was Goken, and he was reading a book, "Well, I see everyone else wouldn't stay up," Zidane said as he turned around and looked at Goken.

"Well, no one has the will power as we do," Goken said, looking up from his book.

"True, but I wish that they will land soon…"

//All Passengers, this is the captain speaking, we are preparing to land at Hawaii's international airport in about 15 minutes, please buckle yourselves in and prepare to land. I hope you enjoyed your flight, and come back again.//

"Guys, wake up!" Zidane shouted, to wake everyone up, but you hear a few moans from everyone who was sleeping.

"Zidane, sit down!" Beatrix yelled crossly at him.

"Yeah, you just gave me a headache," Steiner moaned, rubbing his head.

"Sorry, but I had to tell everyone to strap their butts in and prepare for a landing within 10 minutes or so."

"Fine Zidane," Beatrix said, putting her seat up and putting on her seat belt.

-------------

They landed within a few minutes later, feeling the tires touch down on the runway. Zidane gets up, and walks toward the back of the plane. Dagger and the rest followed him on the way, as he then popped out of the terminal area, "Wow, what a trip," he says as he stretches, once everyone had gathered around.

"I know, and I am in pain," Sarah complained, rubbing her stomach a bit.

"Me too," Beatrix muttered, standing next to Steiner and putting her head on his shoulder.

"Such a long trip, and why does it take so long to get here?!" Dagger whined, putting her head on Zidane's shoulder and putting her arms around his waist.

"Because we are so far away from here," Goken said matter-of-factly.

Dagger rolled her eyes at Goken, "Sorry I asked."

Zidane chuckled and led the group through the terminals toward the entrance of the airport. He looks around and remember something, "Guys, wait her for a second!" he says, releasing Dagger and running back inside to the ticket counter, "Is there a rental car for Zidane Tribal here?" he asks.

The lady behind the desk typed some things into a computer screen and nodded, "Yes there is." She took out some keys and handed them to Zidane, "it is in parking spot A5, which is that one right there," the lady pointed to a red Chevrolet Astro van that was sitting in front of the others. Zidane thanked the lady and he walked back to the others, "Well, I found out what it was."

"What is it Zidane?" Steiner asked, looking at him.

"See that Astro van right in front of us?" he asked, pointing to the red van, "that's ours...well, for as long as we are here, that is."

Dagger takes Zidane's hand and they all go over to the van. It seemed new, like 2000 or something, because it had a remote alarm system with keyless entry. Zidane pushed the button and they all climbed in, and buckled up. Zidane put the key in the ignition and turned it, bring the engine to life. "Hmmm, it sees like a nice van," he said, as he pulled the shifter in Reverse and backed out.

"Comfortable to!" Goken said, sitting behind Dagger in one of the two captain's seats that were in the second row of seating.

They took off and headed down the road, hearing the wind wisp in the background, with the windows down. Zidane's dirty blonde hair gets in his eyes as the wind keeps howling by his face. He looked over to Dagger for a brief second, seeing that she was staring out the window in amazement. There was no commotion in the back except a few occasional kissing sounds.

About an hour later, Zidane killed the engine in front of a huge hotel, about 6 stories high, "Wow," Zidane said as he jumped out from the driver's seat.

They all walk inside, as Steiner checks in, since he called and got the rooms registered in his name. He came back over and handed Goken and Zidane a card key, "We are all side by side...but there is only one problem...where is Master Vivi going to sleep?"

Zidane looks at Vivi, "I guess he will sleep with us," he turns to Dagger, "is that ok with ya?"

Dagger shakes her head, "I have something planned for you Zidane..." she turns to Vivi, "I'm sorry..."

"It's ok," Vivi said, shrugging.

"Awww, he can sleep with us," Sarah said, looking at Goken, "Will he Goken?"

Goken nodded, "Yeah, he can stay with us."  
Vivi looks up to Goken and Sarah and nods, "Thank you."

"No prob!"

They all grabbed the bags, except for Sarah and Beatrix. They all headed up the elevator and went to their rooms, which was on the 3rd floor. Zidane and Dagger stayed in 305, Beatrix and Steiner in 303, and Vivi, Goken, and Sarah in 301.

---------Vivi, Goken, and Sarah's Room----------

"So, how are we going to do this," Goken said, after they entered the room. The room was very declorative with two queen beds, a TV with VCR and game hookup in the back, a phone between the two beds, and a small desk toward the big window, with A/C underneath it. The desk had a phone as well with a hookup for a laptop. Goken flipped on the lights to the bathroom to reveal a very big bathroom with a stand-up shower, a full length mirror behind the door, a regular mirror over the sink, which was dueled, and a toilet. Goken led Sarah to one of the beds and sat down.

"I guess I will take which ever bed that you two don't use," Vivi said, sitting his bags by the TV stand.

Goken looks at Vivi, a bit confused, "I think we will take the one that Sarah is sitting on, so it will make it easier for her to make it to the bathroom," he says, as he sits by his wife.

Vivi shrugs and heads toward the bathroom and shuts the door behind him.

"Things have changed," Goken said, after Vivi had shut the bathroom door.

Sarah turns to him, "What do you mean by that?"

Goken chuckled, remembering Zidane's words before they left his house, "The comment that Zidane said. I dunno why I am thinking about it, but it is just that three pregnant women on a trip…who would have thought it," Goken puts his arms over his knees and Sarah slipped her arm around her husband's broad shoulders, "That is the way things go sometimes Goken. You think that you are not going to do one thing, and end up doing it anyways. Just think about it like this…" she turns Goken's face and looks into his brown eyes with her emerald ones, "things don't always go according to original plan, but you have to make changes. You are a very smart man, I know you can think of something fun for all of us to do."

Goken looked at his wife for a minute and nodded, "I have an idea," Goken said, standing up, and helping Sarah to her feet, "How about we go to dinner, just us three."

Sarah brightened up to the idea, "Yeah, Vivi might like it."

Goken goes over to the bathroom door and knocks on it softly. Vivi's voice bounces through the door into Goken's ears, "Yeah?"

"Hey Vivi, how about going to dinner with us?"

"…Sure."

"Ok, when you get finished, whatever you are doing in there, we will go." Goken said, walking over to the phone when Vivi said, "Ok." Goken pulls out a phone book and dials a number and talks into the phone. After the conversation was finished, he hung up the phone and nodded, "All set."

--Steiner and Beatrix's Room--

"Adelbert, what are you doing!" Beatrix said after they entered the room.

"I am sitting the bags down, what does it look like I am doing?" Steiner said, lugging in a huge armload of bags and sitting then on one of the two beds. The room was decorated much the same with the exception of a huge window over the A/C unit that had a view of the ocean. "Wow, this is amazing!" Steiner said, walking over to the window to open the curtains.

"I know," Beatrix said, coming up and standing beside him and puts her arm around his waist, and her head on his shoulder, looking out into the view. "I have an idea."

"What is it?" Steiner asked, looking down at his wife.

"How about we go to dinner, just the two of us?" She asked.

"I guess…but should we check with the others?"

"No, I think they all have other plans," Beatrix said, picking up the phone beside the beds and pressing in a few keys. After a brief conservation with the receptionist, she hung up the phone, "I got it set."

"Where are we going?" Steiner asked.

"To Elu Charlin, a restaurant that I heard was very good….but very expensive. But I think we can afford it."  
"Yeah," Steiner said, unpacking all of their bags from the suitcases that lined the bed. After about five or so minutes, he lined up those same suitcases along the wall, "Ok, all done."

"Ready to go?"

"Yep!"

They both walk out of the room, hand in hand.

--Zidane and Dagger's Room--

"Zidane!" Dagger shrieked as they both entered the room. Dagger was in Zidane's arms though.

"What? I am just carrying you in!" He said, as the luggage was dragged behind him on a cart, with his tail.

"Can you put me down?!" Dagger asked.

"Why, you don't like to be carried anymore?!"

"It isn't that…I just don't want to hurt you, that's all."

"Dagger, I ain't going to get hurt….even though my tail is lugging our luggage…get it! I made a funny!" Zidane said, giggling at his joke.

"Still, put me down!" Dagger shrieked again.

"Fine, you want down!" He goes over the bed and throws her in it, and she lands with a thud, "There, you are down…..whoa!" The cart tipped over and it sent Zidane crashing into Dagger, head first.

"OW!" Dagger screamed, looking at Zidane, who was laying beside him, and looked like he was knocked out.

"That hurt…." Zidane muttered from under the covers, which was now over his head.

"You bet it did!" Dagger said, growling a bit at her husband.

"I'm sorry, love," Zidane said, sitting up and looking at her.

"Zidane!! You have a big blood spot on your head!" She takes a few napkins and puts it on his forehead, pressing it down to stop the blood. Zidane winced when the napkin touched his head.

"I'll be alright," Zidane said, holding the napkin with his left hand.

After a few minutes, they hear a knocking sound to one of the adjacent rooms, which did not belong to the group, "I wonder what they want?" Dagger asked.

"I dunno," Zidane said, getting up and walking to the door, and he unlocks it. Then he opens the handle, which stood a 5'6" man, with silver hair. He was wearing a Hawaiian shirt, and brown khaki pants. His feet was covered with black tennis shoes, "Kuja!"

"Ah Zidane, I wasn't expecting my brother in Maui."  
"I wasn't expecting you--" Just then, a girl came out from behind the door, partially dressed. She had brown eyes, and long, dirty blonde hair. She looked about 19 and was very beautiful. She looked at the both of them.


End file.
